


Operation Pride Prejudice and Zombies

by Aerica_Menai



Series: Operation Fanfiction [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Halloween fluff in the Operation Parent Trap universe - inspired by a couple lines from the other sequel I've been working on, coming in late October!





	Operation Pride Prejudice and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shireness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireness/gifts).

> “But then again, what woman doesn’t imagine Mr. Darcy suddenly appearing in her life? Emma could personally attest that the sight of Killian, dripping wet in a big white floofy shirt, was definitely drool-worthy and worth remembering. Luckily she had snapped a picture before he had noticed her phone was out.”
> 
> This Halloween fic is a few weeks early but it’s always the season for appreciating Darcy, isn’t it? Written for and beta'd by the amazing shireness - wouldn't have happened without you, thanks <3
> 
> Enjoy :)

She might have been a fully-grown, mature adult, but nothing got Emma as excited as Halloween. Luckily, her son Henry inherited her love of the holiday – and even more luckily, they lived in a town that hosted a huge celebration each year due to the mayor’s own fondness for Halloween.

This was the first time that Emma was dating someone come the holiday, showing them her extreme Halloween spirit up close…but then again, it wasn’t as though Killian hadn’t been around for previous Halloweens. He had seen her go all out before, but this was the first time that he saw her like this while they were dating. Rather than succumb to her ridiculous fear that he would break up with her over some Halloween spirit, Emma decided to go full steam ahead – and she had to admit, she had definitely out-done herself this year. One of Ruby’s recent flings had been a costume designer on a zombie movie a couple of years back, and Ruby had hooked Emma up with some of the extra supplies. She and Henry looked pretty terrifying, if she did say so herself – she was sure they would maintain their reign as the champions of Storybrooke’s costume contest.

Killian’s pirate costume, on the other hand, was…okay. Nothing terrible, but nothing amazing either – dark pants, white shirt, plastic sword in a scabbard on a belt, boots and a big hat. “The costume came with a hook,” Killian explained, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “but I couldn’t get it to fit. So the costume ended up generic pirate instead of the intended Captain Hook,” he shrugged.

Emma couldn’t put her finger on why, but something about the costume seemed…almost familiar. She kept staring at him throughout the night, trying to figure out what it reminded her of, but nothing occurred to her. That is, until Killian was bobbing for apples and got hit by a small wave of water when Leroy fell in on the other side of the barrel. He shot up, water soaking into his shirt – and Emma gasped as she finally connected the dots. His shirt was poofy and white, and now it was wet – it looked almost exactly like what Colin Firth wore during his lake swim in Pride and Prejudice! She watched the water plaster the shirt to his chest, gulping as she remembered how much she loved that movie, sometimes watching just for that one entirely-too-memorable scene…

She shook herself out of her haze as Henry tugged on her hand. “Did you want to go apple bobbing too, Mom?” he asked.

“No way, kid, I’m the worst at it!” Emma laughed.

Henry frowned thoughtfully. “Then why have you been watching Killian bob for so long?”

Emma gulped, feeling her face heat up. “Well, uh…”

Killian swept Henry up onto his shoulders before she could think of an answer. “Because I’m a devilishly handsome pirate who’s stolen her heart, lad,” he teased. “She can’t bring herself to take her eyes off me!”

Emma rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but she didn’t have a better answer either, so she let Killian spout his nonsense without comment. She was happy to see the two most important people in her life getting along so well, and she was grateful all over again to Mary Margaret and Henry for pushing them together.

Killian read her like a book (as usual), and offered her a soft smile as he sent Henry off to get them hot cider from the nearby booth. “Everything okay, Swan?”

Emma smiled back at him. “All good, Mr. Darcy!” she teased.

Killian recoiled in overdramatic shock. “How dare you, lass!” he cried. “I’m most certainly a pirate - to suggest otherwise is to insult my honor!”

Emma just raised an eyebrow.

Killian deflated and muttered, “Alright, fair enough, minus the hat and the sword I do bear a certain resemblance to a certain version of Mr. Darcy.”

Emma quickly looked around and whispered in his ear, “It happens to be my personal favorite, if that helps.”

Killian smirked, ego restored, and whispered back, “It definitely does. What say you, Swan to –”

“What are you guys whispering about?” Henry interrupted, laden down with three large mugs of hot chocolate.

Killian blinked down at him. “I thought they were only serving cider, lad?”

Henry shrugged. “Granny gave me hot chocolate with cinnamon when I got there – and I like hot chocolate better, anyway.”

“Can’t argue with that, kid,” Emma laughed, relieving him of one mug and taking a sip. “Nothing like the perfect mug of hot chocolate,” she muttered, raising the mug in thanks as she caught Granny’s eye.

Granny nodded back before handing another mug to Mary Margaret – who did not look so good. She was swaying a bit as she walked over to where they were standing, and she looked a bit flushed – maybe she was getting sick? Her Snow White costume wasn’t exactly made for the slight but increasing chill in the air…

But Mary Margaret’s next words put any other possibilities to rest. “K-Killian,” she slurred, “y-you look JUST like that guy…that guy from the movie! Right Emma?” she giggled, taking another sip from her mug of cider. Emma’s jaw dropped. Mary Margaret was drunk! How on earth – 

Suspicious, Emma swiped Mary Margaret’s mug – ignoring her protests and feeble attempts to take it back – and took a sip. She wasn’t expecting the strong burn, nearly choking on the unexpected taste and handing the mug to Killian for safekeeping – no wonder Mary Margaret was trashed, that was more alcohol than cider, and she was a lightweight in the first place! What was Granny thinking? But, it also occurred to Emma, that’s probably why Granny had given Henry hot chocolate – she knew Emma wasn’t a fan of unexpected alcohol in her drinks, and since Halloween was a pretty child-heavy holiday, the event centered on family-friendly everything, including drinks. Although Emma had to admit it was getting late – it was understandable that Granny’s station was starting to break out the booze for the adults wanting to cut loose a little.

As Emma drank more of her hot chocolate to clear her mouth of the unexpected surprise, Killian was quick to down Mary Margaret’s mug with relish. “You’ve had more than enough already,” he scolded her as Mary Margaret pouted, although Emma could see him fighting a grin and texting someone (almost certainly David) under Mary Margaret’s line of sight. It was probably time to start heading home anyway, between the late hour, her own sudden fatigue, and Mary Margaret’s state.

She, Henry and Killian decided to walk Mary Margaret to…wherever they were meeting David; only Killian knew and kept course-correcting their group. Mary Margaret had forgotten Killian’s drink theft and refocused on who his costume reminded her of – “that guy, you know who, Emma!” she insisted.

Emma, who did not want Henry to connect the dots between Killian’s costume and her rewatching Pride and Prejudice…too many times, decided to keep playing dumb. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, babe,” she responded half-heartedly, hoping they were almost where they needed to be. They were walking along the harbor – David and Killian must have agreed to meet at one of the piers – and she was relieved to indeed see David in the distance, and start trotting towards them.

Mary Margaret pouted next to Killian. “You do so know who the guy is – here, I’ll show you!”

“Mary Margaret, what –” was all Emma got out – still looking at David – before hearing a splash and whipping around to see Mary Margaret, arms outstretched towards the water and Killian nowhere to be seen. “Mary Margaret Nolan! You didn’t!” Emma screeched as she ran to the edge of the sidewalk, to see Killian – uninjured, thank god, or at least not visibly bleeding and moving just fine – swimming towards the closest pier. David started running, hearing all the commotion, and changed direction to meet Killian as he realized what had happened.

They all ran down to meet him, Mary Margaret falling behind and Emma and Henry just beating David, who started laughing hysterically at Killian’s pouting face. “It’s really not that funny, mate,” Killian grumbled as he lifted himself up out of the water. Emma, who had her phone out to call for help if she thought he needed it, was suddenly reminded of the exact scene Mary Margaret had been thinking of when she pushed Killian in, and dazedly took a couple pictures behind Henry and David’s backs as they helped Killian up and onto the pier.

Just as she put her phone away, since the situation clearly wasn’t that dire, Henry wrinkled his nose. “Oh, I get it now,” he muttered to himself.

“Get what, lad?” Killian asked curiously while trying to wring some of the water out of his shirt.

“What Mary Margaret was talking about. You look like the Colin Firth Darcy, from that movie. That’s what she meant.”

Killian slowly turned to face Emma, skeptical eyebrow waaay up. “And considering we had been discussing the topic not too long beforehand,” Killian slowly drawled, “I would be very surprised if it wasn’t the first thing that came to mind, after Mary Margaret prompted you.”

“I, well,” Emma stuttered, blushing. “I was just – distracted, and I wasn’t thinking straight –”

“Unless,” Killian continued, “there was another reason you didn’t want Mary Margaret to make the connection? Is there something you didn’t want me to know, Swan?”

Emma shut her mouth; discretion was the better part of valor here. Nope, she had nothing to say.

Unfortunately, Henry did. “Oh my god, Mom, I get it, Killian’s really hot in the costume because Mr. Darcy’s hot, not a big deal – but did you want him to get wet that bad that you let Mary Margaret push him into the water?”

Emma gaped at her son. “That – what – I had no idea she was going to do that!” she sputtered, flailing her arms in denial. “I was looking for David, not listening to the drunken ramblings –”

“NOT drunken!” Mary Margaret interrupted loudly before subsiding into incoherent grumblings. Killian, Henry, Emma and David all looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

They soon separated, David dragging the now-unconscious-and-snoring Mary Margaret, while Killian walked Henry and Emma home.

Henry went inside first, claiming first dibs on the shower while Emma and Killian hovered on the front porch. “I had a really fun night,” Emma started.

Killian smirked. “Before or after you watched me get pushed into the harbor?”

Emma snorted. “Before, obviously! And I didn’t watch you get pushed in, it happened while I was distracted –”

“Either way,” Killian interrupted, leaning in close, “did you like the view?”

Emma flushed. “You know I did…” she muttered.

Killian grinned, leaning back. “Then I’m keeping the costume,” he sang, walking backwards off the porch and starting back home. “Happy Halloween, Swan!”

“Happy Halloween,” Emma smiled to herself.


End file.
